


Episode 01

by EatTheFeather



Series: USS SYDNEY - NCC-2005 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheFeather/pseuds/EatTheFeather
Summary: A diplomatic mission, a rainbow telepathic alien frog-lizard and a shipwide game of hide and seek.





	1. USS Sydney Digital Library - Bellonese Myths & Folk Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Keki Djuzku
> 
> A compilation of over 345 Bellonese legends, arranged alphabetically. Preface by Froda Pons.

**A:** _Arturian Rat, Aruscan Muskunk_

  * **B**
  * **C**
  * **D**
  * _._
  * _._
  * _._
  * **W**
  * **X**



**Y:** _Yavanese Cat,_ _Yidriss Lizard_

 

**[AUTOMATED TRANSLATION]**

**[PLEASE WAIT]**

**Y**

**The Yidriss Lizard**

_The Bellonese nomads living in the lush forests of Braxia often told stories of the Yidriss lizard; a semi-telepathic amphibious lizard with iridescent scales. "Yidriss" means "trickster" in ancient Bellonese._

Collect young travelers, hear my warning and you will see the morning light. The Yidriss lizard will take you, because hiding is his favorite game. A malicious cheater was never beaten; Fill your mind with illusions and let yourself be confused. Many try and many fail, very few live to tell the story **.** [ ... ]

** Z  
**

**Zermanic Ox**

**[ ... ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress.


	2. Ambassador Turu and The Yidriss Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamma shift pet-sitting.

**Captain's Log:**

_Stardate 51219.8_

_ETA to Braxia: 8 hours. The Braxians have been prejudiced against the nomadic Bellons for centuries, ever since the latter hunted several native species to extinction. They have forced thousands to abandon their homes in the forests of Braxia. Ambassador Turu, a Bellon, fled some years ago to study biology on Vulcan and she returns now to restore peace between the two races. She believes her people's poaching days are behind them and the only way forward is to negotiate with the Braxians. She has the support of all Bellonese tribal leaders, but only time will tell if the Braxians agree. In addition to a peace treaty, the Ambassador has a gift for the Braxian people; a Yidriss lizard. A small security team has been assigned to escort Ambassador Turu to the Braxian home world and a guard has been posted to ensure the wellbeing of the Ambassador's offering._

* * *

Pet-sitting. Glorified pet-sitting. Ensign MacAllister had been assigned to watch over a bloated, buggy-eyed iguana monster. In a terrarium. Where would it go? Who would even want this? It barely even moved, perched on a synthetic rock, licking its own eyeballs. He twiddled his thumbs, all alone in the Ambassador's quarters, the clock on the wall ticking and ticking and ticking and ticking and ticking and ticking... 2000 hours. Only ten hours to go.

He yawned, running Lt. Commander Curtog's briefing over and over in his head, just so he wasn't forgetting anything important.

**"For the entirety of the night shift, you are to ensure the wellbeing of the Yidriss lizard. Do not let anyone take the Yidriss lizard. Do not let it come into harm's way. Do not lose the Yidriss lizard. This lizard is an integral part of the Ambassador's plan for peace. It is a great responsibility. Understood? "**

**"Yes, Commander!"**

**"Dismissed."**

No mention of why the lizard was so important. He thought that must've been classified. A top secret mission to guard a rainbow toad... He would've much rather gone down to the surface, seen the famed forests of Braxia with his own eyes. Instead he was stuck on the ship again, with the  _Yidriss lizard._ He stood and stretched, his joints cracking loudly. He looked at the clock: 20:17. He should've brought a book. The only thing he could do to entertain himself now was to tap on the glass of the enclosure.

_**Tap, tap, tap** _

The creature let out a hiss and skittered into a hollow log. Oh well. Back to twiddling his thumbs. Making himself comfortable on one of the many cushy armchairs, he stared at the terrarium. Then out the window. Then at the wall. Then at the clock. 20:19. He groaned and leaned on his elbows.

* * *

_**FALLING!!!** _

He jolted upright. He'd fallen asleep. How long had he slept? A glance at the clock and he breathed a sigh of relief,  _no more than a minute._ He spotted something shiny out of the corner of his eye. A scaley tail.

The door  _whoosh_ ed open and the Yidriss lizard fled. It took him exactly three seconds before he started panicking.

_3,_

_2,_

_1_

He sprung into action as gracefully as a gazelle (with a severe limp), frantically falling into the hallway. The lizard scampered quickly past the closed private quarters and ducked into the clerk's office.

 


	3. Two Ensigns and A Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensign Leclerc has joined your party.

* * *

**Ensign Leclerc Personal Log:**

**Supplemental**

_Sardate 51219.8_

_Gamma shift, again. No one else seems to be awake... I've already finished filing my report... I've had 3 cups of coffee so far... Command is fun._

* * *

MacAllister peeked around the corner; the light in the clerk's office was still on. He was going to get caught for sure... Unless...

He tip-toed to the door, quiet as a mouse. Luckily for him, the clerk faced her screen, no doubt absorbed in her work. Laying flat on his belly, he crawled on the floor, keeping his eyes peeled for that stupid lizard. He saw a scraggly claw near a desk.

* * *

It hissed at him, snapping at his fingers when he tried to grab it. He shushed it, to no effect. A voice came from behind him:

"What are you doing?"

Bumping his head on the desk, MacAllister rose to his feet. The clerk had an amused smirk on her face.

  _Dark_ _hair, curly. Brown eyes, pale skin. Red uniform. How many pips? One. Good._

He breathed a sigh of relief; at least she didn't outrank him. He looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I, uh... I lost a lizard."

The clerk tilted her head to the side and crouched to look underneath the desk. She chuckled.

"You sure you didn't lose some marbles, too?"

MacAllister was confused.  _What?_

"What?"

She gestured to the floor.

"There's no lizard in here, ensign..."

"MacAllister."

She smiled and shook his hand 

"Leclerc, nice to meet you."

He nodded absentmindedly, his eyes scanning around the office.  _Where did it go, where did it go?_ He started moving chairs and PADDs in a desperate attempt to find it. Leclerc tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Mac? Is it a _rainbow_ lizard?"

He pushed a monitor to the side, only half paying attention to what Leclerc was saying. She shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I guess it's _not_ the rainbow lizard, then. 'Cause it's leaving. Right now."

_3,_

_2,_

_1_

MacAllister whirled around to look at the door, where he caught a glimpse of the Yidriss lizard scampering away, its little claws clicking on the floor. He ran after it, knocking over a chair, Leclerc hot on his heels.

* * *

The Yidriss lizard was a lot faster than it looked; its legs flailing wildly in every direction. MacAllister and Leclerc rounded the corner and it had vanished. MacAllister ran his hands through his blond hair, panic settling in his gut. His career was over. Curtog would chew him out six ways to Sunday. He would be court-martialed, the Bellons and Braxians would tear each other apart. He was hyperventilating.

Leclerc awkwardly patted his arm.

"Hey, we can get you a new lizard. There's a bunch in the xenobiology lab."

He shook his head.

"No, no... It  _has_ to be that one!"

He took a deep breath.

_Xenobiology lab._

Leclerc thought aloud:

"If I was a lizard, where would I go?"

_There were lizards in the xenobiology lab._

**_Lightbulb!_ **

He exclaimed, dragging Leclerc by the arm.

"I know! Follow me!"

 

 


	4. So That's An Aruscan Muskunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't smell right.

**Ensign Sovak Personal Log**

**Supplemental**

_Stardate 51219.8_

_The solanum lycopersicum solution has failed. I have yet to neutralize the Aruscan Muskunk's defensive pheromones. My colleagues refuse to return to the laboratory until I do._

* * *

MacAllister paused in front of the door and turned to Leclerc.

"Is this a good idea?"

Leclerc shrugged.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing."

_Right... I kinda rushed off..._

He took a deep breath, put on his best leadership face, cleared his throat and finally got to use his  _commanding voice._ He'd been practicing, just in case he got promoted.

" **You see, Ensign, this is the Xenobiology lab-** "

"What's wrong with your voice?"

" **Nothing's wrong with-** Nothing's wrong with my voice."

Leclerc smiled playfully; something she seemed to do quite a lot.

"Well,  _what'sa plan, bawss?_ "

It was his turn to shrug.

"Don't really know. I thought a lizard might seek out... More lizards."

"Makes sense; lizards of a feather flock together, eh?"

He nodded confidently.  _I_ _might actually catch this thing._

The door  _whooshed_ open.

The most horrible smell washed over them.

* * *

_**"OH NO!"** _

Leclerc pulled the collar of her uniform as high over her nose as she could; MacAllister chose the crook of his elbow. Their coughing and swearing was interrupted by a muffled voice.

" ~~Masks are on the wall.~~ "

"What?"

The man was hunched over a cage, vaguely gesturing to a rack near the door.

" ~~ **Masks. Wall. Smell.**~~ "

It only took Leclerc a split second to grasp a mask and properly fit it over her nose and mouth. 

MacAllister was not so lucky. The smell still lingered in his nostrils by the time he'd given up, having finagled with his mask long enough.

It was still better than no protection at all.

He couldn't place his finger on the potent stench... _R_ _otten fish? Wet dog? Eggs? Wet rotten dog eggs?_

He heard Leclerc mumble to herself as she observed the purple creature in the cage.

" ~~So, _that's_ an Aruscan Muskunk...~~"

The man turned to them and only then did they notice the sharpness of his brows, the pointiness of his ears and the unmistakable viridescence of his skin. His brows knitted together, as he strode over to MacAllister and towered over him.

" ~~You are not scientists.~~ "

Eyes wide, MacAllister fumbled with his words, the only ones coming to mind being  _tall, caught_ and  _demoted_. 

"I am so sorry, sir, we'll leave right away, it's late, we don't belong here, please don't-" ~~~~

Leclerc chuckled, poking a finger through the bars of the Muskunk's cage to stroke its dorsal spines, addressing the Vulcan.

" ~~I always knew that Vulcans were clever, but those are some serious deductive reasoning skills. What gave it away, our uniforms?~~ "

" ~~Vulcans are not clever. We are logical.~~ "

" ~~And I'm being sarcastical.~~ "

" ~~I do not know of this word.~~ "

" ~~..."~~

" ~~..."~~

As Leclerc distracted the Vulcan, MacAllister surreptitiously stood on his tiptoes to get a clearer view of the rank on his neck.  _Ensign._

He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the stars.

* * *

Outside the Xenobiology lab, masks off, Ensign Sovak was quickly briefed. He pointed a finger at the shut door, his expression unreadable.

"You believe the Yidriss lizard would hide in the laboratory?"

MacAllister nodded and Sovak shook his head.

"Illogical."

MacAllister stared at him dumbfounded. Leclerc spoke for him.

"How so?"

Sovak said matter-of-factly.

"The Muskunk."

Leclerc threw her head back and let out a prolonged,  _oooooh_ of recognition.

MacAllister had to speak up.

"I still don't get it."

In unison, Leclerc and Sovak explained.

**"Muskunk's hunt Yidriss lizards."**

For the first time in the evening, Sovak's expression changed; his left eyebrow quirked slightly upwards. Leclerc underwent a transformation of her own, her seemingly ever present, mischievous smile had been replaced with flushed cheeks.

MacAllister saw none of this, scrunching his nose up and staring at the floor, deep in thought.

**_Lightbulb!_ **

"The smell would drive it away!"

"Precisely."

He looked at Leclerc.

"Why do  _you_ know that?"

Her smile had returned, a little pride mixed in.

"When I get bored I read folk tales."

Sovak crossed his arms.

"Bellonese folk tales? Obscure, especially for a human."

She shrugged.

"I get bored a lot. Did you know the ship has all-"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"** _

The shriek came from above them.

_**NO**._

MacAllister's face became pale with horror.

_3_

2

1

"It's in the Jefferies tubes."


End file.
